Two Moons
by Queen Hady
Summary: "Duas Luas" English Version. Maria didn't know it would work when she found the words in that strange book, she just wanted to stop the orphanage director of abusing the girls, when faced with the God of Lies and Mischief in front of her. She knows she is delivering her soul, just hoping not to lose your heart. Loki / OC Thor / Jane Tony / Pepper Clint / Natasha... Avenger's Movie
1. Prologue

**Fic:** Duas Luas

**Ship:** Loki e OC

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers like the other characters aren't mine. They have their own owner but the original history and original characters are my creation. There is no intention of infringement of copyright straightforward, just a young fan of the series wanting to pay homage to the characters who learned to love.

**Note of the author: **I'm completely crazy by Loki, I have to assume, and for many times I had fears about writing about this character because I was afraid I couldn't end up describe it properly. Finally I got courage to writing this history that was in my mind for a long time. It's pass in the first movie of the Avengers, something is gonna be exactly like in the movie, other not. I haven't made up my mind about the others movies yet, if I decide to use, I will tell you.

English isn't my first language but I have been studying the language almost three years now. Let me know if something is wrong. That's my first fanfic in english.

So I hope you enjoy.

**P.S: **Thanks especially for the MoonLinny that agreed in be my beta. You're my angel *-*

* * *

**Prologue**

Maria cowered in the corner of her room. Her body was aching, but she was used to the pain, used to the monster who had always abused her. The marks of his fingers on her skin starting bruising, the bites on her thighs turned into hickeys, proof that he was there and that he had done indecent things to her. She felt the taste of her tears between her lips together with the taste of her blood because he was rough and he had bit her lip.

She tried to cry quietly, so she wouldn't wake up Jane, the little girl had cried so much when she saw Maria coming back to their room in that way, she didn't want to worry the girl again.

She was so exhausted.

Exhausted of being alone, nobody was ever at her side to comfort her or hold her. Jane was there, but she was so young, almost eight years, and it wouldn't be right if she didn't stay strong in front of the innocent little girl.

Maria was scared, when he finished with her, his last words echoed in her mind.

**"You are getting old Maria"** He said while leaving the room.

She knew what that meant. Soon, she wouldn't be able to use her body like a shield to protect the other girls, he was getting tired of her and when that happens who could stop him from dirtying the other girls who were barely out of elementary school? Whom could they ask for help? I was the oldest. I was the only one who could protect them. But now...Maria sighed deeply.

Maria felt her stomach churn when she thought: what if he used Jane next to satisfy his disgusting craving? The tears she was trying to control ran down her face once more. She had endured this pain for so long, letting him abuse her body because she was the oldest and stronger than other girls in the orphanage. She was accustomed to the continuous abuse of the director, but what could she do now when he considered her no longer attractive because she was now older?

Furious with herself, she tightened her hands that was holding chucks of her hair, causing herself pain to punish herself. She was weak, silly and stupid, the only thing she knew she could do was give herself to him because that's what he wanted ... But now? He got bored of her and now he would go after the other girls and would make them suffer.

"Mama, what can I do?" She whispered quietly to herself, staring at the full moon out of her bedroom window.

Of course her mother couldn't help her, she was dead, along with her father and her grandparents. They all left her alone in this cruel world.

She got up from the corner, pain automatically shot up between her legs. She ached all over. She tried to walk quietly toward the door of the room. She needed a shower to get the smell of sex off her body. Maria felt so disgusted, as she walked, each step more painful than the other, she stumbled over something.

"Ouch..."

She put her hand on her forehead feeling the something sticky, she looked at her fingers to see what the substance was. It was blood... Her blood.

Looking around she tried to discover what she had tripped over, eventually she found the book she had bought that morning in the small antique shop. She had hidden it from the director because she knew he would be furious if he saw that book, he'd say she was practicing heresy and force her to kneel and pray about corn as punishment.

She brushed the strange symbols on the leather case still remembering the words of the seller.

**"This book will reveal whomever proves he is worthy of knowing its secrets."**

For a few seconds, Maria stared at the book wondering if it would open again for her. Breathing heavily, she was concentrated on the strange symbols of iron and watched in awe when it started to kick in a perfect snail while she heard the noise of gears.

She looked carefully and sighed frustrated to see the pages blank again until a drop of her blood on her hand fell on the blank page. Slowly the words began to emerge leaving the young girl astonished.

"It's real" She whispered quietly observing the words and drawings in the book. Everything seemed so delicate because it was a manuscript. There were different letters on it, as if it had been written by more than one person, although it was still in great condition, half the book was completely blank, as if he had not finished the story.

"... This language ... How will I be able to read it?" Maria thought. She was frustrated as she gently slid her fingers over the words in front of her, testing the sound of some of them on her lips and then suddenly something changed, even in another language she could understand what was written before hers "Magic" she whispered, astonished she could suddenly understand the language.

In the moonlit room, she searched the pages in front of her without knowing exactly what she was looking for... An answer to her problems maybe? If only this book had the solution to her problems.

There was a wide variety of spells and skills within the ancient book, but Maria skimmed through the pages without really paying any attention to them... she stopped when a short sentence on a corner of the book caught her attention: Invoking god Loki.

Loki.

She knew who he was, she read about him in school before. The god of god of Lies and Mischief. Maria was always obsessed with mythology, and read in secret about these gods and always wondered if the histories were real, not just tales.

She got so excited when heard about this demi god, Thor, that had protected some humans in a little city in the country. When she saw these images, it was like something inside her told her that all her dreams would come true, that she wasn't crazy for believing in those unreal histories all her life. Since then, she was fascinated by all of the gods of the Vikings.

One day the director, one extremely religious man, noticed her interest and made her stay on her knees for hours. In his mind she couldn't have her mind full of histories about pagan gods. That was why she had hidden that book, she knew he would have be furious if he knew she had continued to research the same things he had banned.

She noted the words in front unsure how to act. If only she could invoke the god, could he help her get rid of the director? He was the god of Lies and Mischief, wasn't he? But it felt so wrong thinking about it when it came to her mind ... She should not. She should?

Breathing deeply, she looked at the dark sky outside, staring at the moon like it could have the answers for her doubts.

Could it be so wrong? She just wanted the director to stop hurting her, she did not want him to hurt anyone else. Was it so wrong that her wish was that she wanted the director to disappear forever or at least leave her and all the kids alone? To let the kids be safe for once?

But what if this didn't work? What if she was wrong? Or what if everything she thought was right? Would Loki be able to make her wish come true? What he would ask in return?

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the small bathroom in the room and looked in the mirror. Her braid was completely undone, there was a cut on lower lip, she had black and blues all over her body and a sticky liquid dripped down from between her legs to remember what had happened.

She felt her stomach turn again. She released the vomit from her stomach into the toilet. She had ran to the bathroom just on time. She then brushed her teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste.

She took a deep breath and braided her hair. She took a wet washcloth and began to clean her skin, wanting to take off the smell that man had left behind. If only the water and the cloth were sufficient enough to erase the memories of the years of abuse. Gently, she began to clean her private parts, it hurt her so much, and she couldn't avoid wiping the fresh tears while also trying to erase the bite on her bust.

"Don't cry Ma ria, don't cry right now" She thought to herself trying not to cry, she knew if she had the chance, she would done the same again. Better her than other young girls, they didn't deserve something like this happening to them.

She would probably have to miss school again tomorrow. She couldn't handle it if someone asked about the bruises on her body. It was already very late and she could concentrate on her studies. Plus she was behind and missed lots of school days. It's not that isn't smart, by contrast, was a dedicated student, but she needed to hide all the marks on her body and sometimes she had to take care of some of the younger children when they got sick.

Maria put her clothes into the hamper of dirty clothes and quickly put on her pajamas, then she walked back to the bedroom. She wanted some medicine for pain, but could not remember where the director had left them. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out one of her birth control pills she had been given from a clinic. She could not bear the idea of carrying a child that belonged to that monster.

Jane's sleeping breath echoed across the quiet room. Maria thought that if she did not do something soon, the small girl could be the next victim of that j***, who had made her feel pain and made her hate herself. She had to protect Jane.

She stared at the forgotten book on the floor which was still open, then she stared back at the sleeping child. She had made her decision. Not just for her but for those other girls who lived in the old orphanage. She had to involve Loki.

Taking a deep breath, she brought the book towards her and kneeled in front of the window with the book in front of her.

She let the words from the book form on her lips. The words flowed out as a short melody. Maria could feel all the energy of words around her, as if the air had been electrified. She was frightened because she had never experienced something like that.

"Please, work" Were the only words that were on the back of her mind. When the last words were read, she observed around and sighed, frustrated to see that nothing had happened ... Well at least she had tried.

Maria closed the book and walked toward her bed, she was a little distracted, so she bumped into something. She froze when she noticed she bumper into a man. The man wasn't extremely muscular but she could tell in the dark room that he was strong and his presence was loud. Maria then raised her head and her eyes looked over the man. He was handsome, with black hair and green eyes in. His eyes looked clouded and she wondered what kind of servers hid behind those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Who are you human? How did you summon me here?" His voice brought her back to earth and out of her head.

"Lo... Loki" She stammered, scared.

In front of her with all his glory and pomp was the god of Lies and Mischief. Oh My God, or demi god in this case, it had worked! She did it! He was here standing before me... 'Ohhh no! This had worked! Is this good or bad?' She thought horrified.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this is my first chapter of this fic and just to make clear, pay attention to the classification of the fanfic, you were warned but will mature and even weighed in this fanfic content. Let me know if I should continue or not. I'm already working on the next chapter. If you notice some mistake, don't be shy, tell me and I will correct it.


	2. I - The Old Book

**Disclaimer: **The Avengers like the other characters aren't mine. They have their own owner but the original history and original characters are my creation. There is no intention of infringement of copyright straightforward.

**Note of the author:** Ownnn *-* I'm so glad. Thanks for put the fanfic in your favorites and began to follow it. Thanks everybody and sorry for took so many time to updated it, the college is taking much of my time.  
Especial thanks for MoonLinny, my beta, for revise the chapter for me *-*

* * *

**Chapter I – The old book**

**Hours ago ... New York**

Maria looked at the blackboard in front of her, she didn't know what was the answer to the equation. She hated the fact that she hasn't been studying. She'd probably have to take summer classes again this year because of all her missed days. Last year, her excuse for all of her school absents was that she had a "broken arm." Soon she had to come up with another excuse, but what of she ran out of excuses one day?

When the bell finally rang, Maria sigh as she packed her things. The teacher's look was making her pretty nervous, he had this look on his face, a look of suspicion. He thought Maria had skipped so many classes to hang out with friends. Maria thought about how she wished it was true, but unfortunately he was so wrong.

A crowd of teenagers filled the hallways and Maria tried her best to push pass everyone so she could go to the patio. A crowd made her super uncomfortable and she isn't ugly, so the boys at her school noticed her a lot, which made her even more uncomfortable. All those male eyes followed as she slipped through the patio door. All she wanted was a quiet moment for herself and the patio was the only place students rarely went.

Someone jumped on her back and she let out a little scream as she fell along with the attacker.

"Hello Miss Most Missing Person of the entire school year." The attacker said.

"Er... Hi Kelly" Maria said. She smiled when she saw the blonde girl with big green eyes jumping up and down in excitement.

"So... What's going on?" Maria asked her, trying to figure out what's got her so jumpy.

"He asked me to go out with him!" Answered Kelly with the biggest smile in the world on her face.

Maria knew who "he" was. Brandon Summer, the school's star football player, whom Kelly had fallen in love with since the moment she laid eyes on him on the first day of freshman year.

"Wow Kelly!... I'm so happy for you".

"You need to come with me today after school. I need your help to find the right dress for this date. Will you? Please, say yes... I don't have anyone else to ask and my mom won't let me go alone! She wants my sister to come with me if you can't. Can you imagine Stephany and I together in the mall picking out a dress for my date? That little devil is always trying to make my life a living hell..."

"Kelly breathe, ok?" Maria said, trying to stop the rambling her friend was about to continue.

"Sorry, I got carried away." The blonde girl said starting to get shy when she finally noticed how much she had spoken.

"I noticed." Maria answered laughing at her friend "I'll go with you."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah"

"AHHHHHH Thanks Maria, you are the best friend ever" Said Kelly jumping on Maria who laughed at her reaction. It was so easy to be just a regular girl near Kelly... If only her home life was as simple as this.

Maria was seventeen years old. She had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her height was average for girls her age and she wasn't fat, nor thin. The boys in school defined her as "gorgeous" which made her feel uncomfortable. Maria had suffered a life's worth of suffering, she went through things that girl's her age only see in movies. Her life is far from flowers and love, definitely even farther from a fairy tale.

Maria was born on a cold morning in September. She is daughter of Marisa who is a dressmaker and Carlos Almeida de Alencar who is a simple salesman. Of course in family photos they look like a regular happy family, but pictures can definitely be deceiving.

Marisa and Carlos loved each other dearly at first, but as the time passed and after Maria was born, their love for each other faded.

The small girl grew up seeing her mother cry constantly, saying she missed her home. Marisa had been driven out of her family home because she was in a relationship with the young man. At the time the young dressmaker did not care because she believed they would be together forever, but reality had proved that fairy tales are just stories and her dreams of eternal love was crushed.

Almost every night, Carlos would come home smelling of a woman's perfume. Every time Marisa confronted him about it, he promised it was the last time. Marisa was miserable in her marriage. A few years after Maria was born, she grew courage, took Maria, and left her husband. She stayed with her grandmother, who opened her arms for her.

Maria's time living with her great grandmother was the only happiest moments of her life. When her mother was with her father, life was hard and money was a blessing. A few years after the divorce, her father was killed, by the husband of one of his mistresses.

When her great grand-mother died, Marisa was once again alone and broke. She dreamed of a better future. She didn't want to live in the state of Rio de Janeiro anymore.

A few months later, Marisa's distant cousin had managed to enter the U.S. and almost always sent her letters telling news. Her cousin invited her to love in the U.S. with her and Marisa didn't think twice about going. She bought two tickets to New York, even though she could barely speak English.

Maria was only twelve at the time and remembered that she did not want to leave their home, their friends, their country and go to a foreign country. However, her mother was adamant with her decision. After packing their clothes in an old suitcase and saying goodbye to their friends and the house which she had spent much of her childhood, they left. Her mother ended up selling the house to get more money afterwards.

When Maria arrived, she was fascinated by the lights of the city. The cousin of her mother was waiting for them at the airport. It was difficult for Marisa to get a job, since her visa expired a few weeks before. It was hard for her to find a job and make a decent living. Young Mary learned from her "aunt" that all of them were considered illegal immigrants and could be deported at any time out of the country, so it was a secret between the three of them.

After nearly a year, her mother got a job as a cook and housekeeper in a orphanage at Brooklyn. The job did not paid much, but at least she and her mother would have someplace to sleep: a small suite inside the orphanage. It was simple, but it was her new home. At the time she came to think that would be happy there until she met Mr. Jones, the director and dean of the orphanage, and that's when her life became hell.

Shaking her head, Maria locked away the old memories and tried to concentrate on the lively conversation she was having with Kelly.

**A few hours later ... After school.**

It was always fun when Maria went shopping with Kelly. The girl always had something funny to say about certain clothes. After a few minutes Maria started to relax and tried being a normal teenage girl, shopping with her crazy friend.

A few hours later they finally found the right dress for Kelly's date that night and walked together until they reached the subway that Kelly had to take. Maria had to take the bus across the street to get home.

Kelly was really excited when they said goodbye to each other in the subway, the brunette just hoped that Brandon was pretty a good guy and wouldn't disappoint her friend. She hoped that everything would go smoothly for her friend that night. She didn't want to see her friend cry.

When the bus arrived Maria knew that it was time to return to orphanage, but she didn't want to go back, not yet. Returning meant facing Mr. Jones and just imagining that monster made her feel terrible all over.

"Coming in young lady?" Asked the driver, taking her away from her thoughts. She just shook her head no and walked away.

New York always seemed so fast paced, like a movie on fast play. She stared at the tall building that looked like it could touch heaven. Some times she thought of going into the tall building, running up the stairs, and reaching for heaven. To somehow try and reach it.

_"It could be so nice if I had wings"_ She thought to herself with a little smile _"I could fly away."_

As a child she dreamed of just being able to fly to the stars, she dreamed of magical places. Despite the fact that she's now almost an adult, sometimes she still thinks about it. Only instead of magical places now she dreams of other planets, since she now knows about other planets people could live on. She wonders how it would Asgard or any other planet that make up the nine realms could be like. If Loki, Thor and the other gods were real, probably other planets or realms are also real, right?

The brunette almost laughed at herself. She was foolish to think to that there were other realms. Shaking her head as if she could ward off the thoughts away, Maria continued on her way towards her destination, a small music store at the end of the avenue.

Smiling, she entered the store and greeted Elisa, one of the sellers and granddaughters of the owner, who was behind the counter.

"Hi Maria"

"Hello Elis... Can I play?" She asked a little shy.

"You know that you have a free pass" Answered Elisa.

Maria came there almost every week and played for some time using some of the tools borrowed from the store. The store owner, an old man in his seventies years, its kind and has a pleasant smile. He allowed her to play as long as she didn't break anything because when people hear the girl play, they approached his shop. It was a mutually advantageous agreement, Maria attracted attention for his business, and he allowed her to play for free.

Music had always been an escape for Maria, when she played her problems seemed to not exist. She had learned to play with her father years before and had never forgotten. It was strange to think that she barely remembered her father, but remembered the violin lessons he gave her.

Taking a deep breath, Maria closed her eyes and played the first notes of theme song of Lord of the Rings, a film she loved. The music echoed in the small shop as Maria got lost in the melody of the song. At that moment, there wasn't a Mr. Jones, there weren't tears, there was no fear or doubts. It was simple. Just her and the music.

In her mind she could see herself happy with her parents, her great grand-mom was smiling at her as she handed a piece of "Pé de Moleque" ¹ taken from the oven, her mother was smiling after finishing another dress ... But some times she could see other things. A kingdom of ice that seemed really sad even though it was beautiful, or even an entire kingdom with a long golden bridge, the castle towers that everybody seen from afar.

She was so lost in her dreams and music that she didn't even notice that she had started to sing.

"When the storms of winter come starless nights will come again. When the waining sun is gone we will walk in bitter lands but in dreams."*

She was awakened to reality by the sound of applause and smiled shyly at the customers in the store who were watching her. Normally she would stay and play a few more songs, but if she stayed too long today, it will be dark when she got to the orphanage. She handed the violin to Elisa and thanked her for the opportunity.

"Will you go home right now?"

"Yes, if I take too long, it will be dark when I get ... To be honest it's very late"

"Oh yeah ... Well if you want I know a shortcut to your neighborhood"

"Really? Can tell me what is?"

"Sure. I'll quickly deal with the customers and pitch you the coordinates."

"Thanks Elis"

...

The short cut that Elisa had suggested was not so complicated, basically was to use a alley that would cut some streets on your way to the subway station, as a reference point she had quoted an antique store that was at the end of the alley.

She sighed when she noticed that she had taken the correct coordinates to see the facade of the store in front of her, now she just needed to move on and turn a few streets to the subway station, but when passing in front of the old store something simply attracted her to window. She could not say for sure where that feeling came from, she just knew needed to follow it.

When entering the store a little bell on the door rang, but looking around she found no salesperson around.

"Hello ... anybody here?" She asked a little shy as she looked around.

The store seemed almost magical, there were some things in there that she had never seen before, like potions of all types of colors and dusty old books cramped in bookcases. Maria almost had a heart attack when she faced a skull in the corner of the store. She laughed at herself gave the skull a little bow, as if she was greeting a king. She looked around completely fascinated, she felt that coming through that door had lead her to a whole new world.

It was when she saw a thick book brown cover with details on what looked like wrought iron painted in shades of gold being held in the hands of the Skelton. Curiously, she approached the Skelton and carefully withdrew the book from the skeleton's hands, wondering how the book opens. After a few tries, she grew frustrated and she sighed as she passed her fingers over the symbols on iron interlace behind the book.

She finally opened the book but sighed when she saw the pages were blank. However, a sudden small wind blew in her face as her fingers touched the old yellow blank pages. An energy passed through her fingers as she touched the page.

"What was that?"She asked herself, she was a little scared as she looked around, trying to figure out where the wind had come from. When she looked at the window, a woman was standing there, watching her. She screamed and jumped up.

"Sorry I scared you." The woman said.

"Ah ... It's Okay ... Did you feel the sudden wind?" She asked. She couldn't help but notice that the women's eyes were completely white.

_"She's blind"_ Maria thought.

"You felt it?... The wind?" The woman asked.

"Er ... Yes."

Suddenly the woman smiled widely and pulled Maria by her wrist.

"Hey wait. What's happening? Where are we going?"

But the woman didn't answer her. She only guided Maria toward the aisles of the store that seemed much larger than she thought when she had seen it from outside. She did not know where she was going, but still continued to follow the woman until she stopped in front of an old picture ... The woman was in the picture ... It was the same seller. It was impossible, the picture seemed centuries old, but the woman in front of her seemed to have been no more than 25 years old.

"Ho ... how?"

The woman did not answer, she just pointed to the book that the girl in the picture was holding. It was the same that was now in her hands.

"My ancestor. It was hers. And before that it was her mother's and her grandmother before that ... In the end, my family has been passing it down for generations."

"Wow, it didn't seem that old ... Sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have touched it."

"No, the book is yours. It chose you."

"How?"

"This is a magical book. Inside it, there are more secrets than you can imagine ... and it choose you"

"But the pages are blank" She said without understanding what exactly was going on.

"This book will reveal whomever proves he is worthy of knowing its secrets ... And it's yours now."

"Sorry I don't know if I can accept, this book has been in your family for generations, right?"

"The book never belonged to me, I was just its guardian"

"I... I don't understand. What secrets does it keeps? Guardian? Why a guardian?"

"It keeps the secrets of the gods and beings that once lived among us"

"Wait... Are you... Talking about Asgard?"

"Yes and other kingdoms and planets"

With this new knowledge in hand Maria stared at the book I'm front of her. She was fascinated, even though it seemed crazy, in some part of her mind, it made sense.

Asgard.

She would love to know about Asgard...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Note of the author:** * You can find the song that she play and sing at my profile, like the trailer too. I'm preparing the next trailer soon, because I didn't like the first one I made. Please let your reviews, I would like to know what you think about the chapter.

¹ - It's a name of one brazilian candy that you can do at home. It's made with peanut, butter and sugar. The taste is amazing.


	3. II - Protect Jane

**Disclaimer: **The Avengers like the other characters aren't mine. They have their own owner but the original history and original characters are my creation. There is no intention of infringement of copyright straightforward, just a young fan of the series wanting to pay homage to the characters who learned to love.

**Note: **First of all, sorry for be so late this post, the college have been a crazy with many homeworks to do. This chapter wasn't passed for a beta yet, because MoonLinny (My Angel *-*) has been accepted to the college and can't help me anymore. So let me give my congratulations for her *-* Good Luck Moon *-*

I had found a new beta, but we are deciding yet, so probably this chapter will pass for one beta soon.

I had created one page in facebook that the posts are in portuguese and english about my fics. You can find news about the history, images and bonus like the bookmarks that I created. I suggest look, because in this bookmarks there are parts of a little poem/song that will be important in the future of the fic.

**P.S: **I hate every kind of abuse, but this part was necessary for the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II - Protect Jane**

**Still a few hours before ... Orphanage**

So there she was, back to the orphanage. Whenever going through those iron gates her stomach churned and she had the idea of running away without ever looking back, then remembered that she had nowhere to go and was gone who would take care of the other children who lived there?

During the day there were two social workers, Alice and Samantha, and the cook / housekeeper, Carmen, but by nightfall, when all they would have gone to their homes, Mr. Jones would become a monster.

It was almost night, if she ran would not be late for dinner and she was hungry. Carefully she hide the book among her things before entering the house and up the stairs to the room he shared with Jane.

In the past there was another girl who slept with them, but she had been recently adopted. Maria was happy for her, but sad for herself, she was to old to be adopted, not that she had looking for it, but it would be nice to have a family again.

Family.

She barely remembered what it was like to have one. Sometimes she was afraid she would forget even as her mother was.

She was alone and trapped at that place. The orphanage had become her prison. Trapping herself, mocking her whenever she thought about running away, recalling that it was the only home she had.

Go away sometimes seemed almost a distant dream, but she knew it would be needed. Soon she would complete eighteen and then have to leave. Where she would go? All she had was within the walls of that bedroom: a few sets of clothes donated by charity, a few books she had received and managed to buy some bread with that gathered in summer jobs, two hundred and fifty dollars hidden for an emergency, a few photos of her family and an old necklace that had belonged to her mother. It was not much, but it was the little she had managed to gather all these years.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching and withdrew the book from inside her backpack, looking with curiosity and fascination for the same. Why the words did not appeared for her? When she could read it instead of blank pages? Why she had been chosen, but it still remained silent?

For a few seconds it felt like laughing even laugh at the way her thoughts were taking. She was really believing all that crazy story of the blind woman before?

"This is crazy Mary" told herself ... But then why somehow knew it was real? Why did she feel so drawn so that book?

Frustrated sighed and ran a hand through her hair, was when she heard footsteps and a few seconds she feared that might be Mr. Jones, without thinking twice pushed the book under her bed as she sought to calm her heart, if he saw her hectic distrust of something.

Breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Jane. The little girl ran towards her and jumped into her arms. Maria smiled and began to lay kisses on the face of the girl that laughed.

"Did you taking your shower charming pig?" She asked She asked raising an eyebrow. She knew well how much Jane loved to escape the baths, but the brunette knew well how to convince the small girl.

"No yet" Admitiu a menina abrindo um sorriso de lado envergonhada.

"Why not? Now even to bath, little miss" said the brunette flashing for Jane that started laughing.

"You come with me?"

"Yeah, to be sure that you will bathe right."

Bathe Jane always seemed so fun, but Mary always ended up completely wet due to the antics of the small. When I finally finished bathing Jane looked at her clothes and noticed it was almost completely wet.

Wrapped the girl in a towel and helped her to dry. Yes, Mary loved children. Always so pure, innocent, with magic on their looks. She used to dream that one day would have their own children, but it seemed a dream so distant now.

Grinned to hear Jane tell excited about your day. She would give everything she had if she could keep the ever so young, smiling, pure and innocent. As she had been a day.

Nodding sought her sad thoughts away while combing the hair of Jane.

"Maria" began the shy girl staring to Maria's reflection at the mirror.

"Yes Jane?"

"You can be my mommy?" Asked the little girl turning toward Mary. "I have no mommy or daddy. You can be my mama right? And so you would take me out of here?"

Mary looked to Jane, unsure what to say. What could she do? Taking a deep breath, decided to follow her heart.

"I can not be your mother Jane, I'd love to, but I can not be." Maria replied staring eyes of the little "They would not let me adopt you because I'm too young and do not even have my own house," said in honest way.

"But when you're gone I'll be alone here" said Jane falling in tears.

"Shiu small, don't cry," said the brunette wiping the tears from Jane. "I promise that whenever I can I come visit you. And I'll never forget you." said looking into the eyes of the little girl.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Mary said firmly.

"I can not go with you?"

"You have a home here, Jane, When I'm gone I will not have where to go"

"You will live in the street?" Jane asked a little worried.

"Don't worry ok? I'll find a place. And when I have my house you can come and visit me, ok?" Maria said excitedly.

"I would love" said the lively little girl.

Maria smiled and continued to comb the hair of Jane, but truth be told, she was worried. She was not as confident as she had shown to the girl.

_"Where will I go?" _She thought to herself finishing tidying Jane and going to the bathroom to take her shower. The hot water helped relax her muscles and relieve some of the tension, if only it could wash her problems together.

Straightened up quickly and joined the other children for dinner, she was starving, but when she sat down to table something caught her attention and her appetite and hunger were forgotten and left in the background. The rector was looking at the table of the younger girls with a look that Maria recognized perfectly ... He was thinking something dirty and inappropriate.

If Mary had not surrounded by people she would have vomited right there. What that monster meant to do? Her body shivered with fear and she felt the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife.

_"No, no. I will not allow"_ She thought to herself trying to hide her agitation. Her hands trembled and hid the same disguise under the table. She felt her heart beat fast, the palm of your hands sweating ... Fear. She was shaking with fear.

When the meal finally ended noticed that Maria had not eaten practically nothing, but had proved a difficult task when his throat seemed to have been closed by fear and the simpler and lighter food seemed to take hours to be swallowed.

She wanted to run up the stairs as she realized that other kids had already left and would not be so suspicious, but the brunette knew I needed to stay alert and pay attention to old Mr. Jones.

Every second, every single ticking clock seemed to last an eternity when she watched the way that man surrounded the little Jane. Trying to control her anger remained attentive while pretending to read any book, your eyes, always alert, always fixed on the director.

For many humans his actions could pass completely unnoticed, but not for the girl who had learned to recognize all those years malice and wickedness hidden behind each small act of man.

No, Mary was not foolish. She knew there was much more than he was showing. And anyone could notice this if they looked in their eyes and not for the gentle smile on his lips. Ali, in his eyes, was scheduled his wickedness and cruelty and Maria would rather cut her own arm before allowing him to play Jane.

When Jane finally showed signs of sleep and wanted to go up to the room Maria breathed relieved and followed the girl eager to escape away from that monster. Just breathe the same air as the man choked her.

Jane, oblivious to the danger that she had run, started to resonate in a few minutes to joy of Mary, who was trying unsuccessfully to sleep.

A little more quiet remembered the book of hours before and kneeling in front of her bed pulled it from its hiding place and gently strummed the cover of the old book.

Knowing that she could not sleep easily decided to go down and make a cup of hot milk with cinnamon waiting for you to help her sleep quiet.

The house was completely silent that night, everyone has probably slept, and in the silence of the night she could hear her breathing. Maria loved these moments, there seemed to be a certain peace and tranquility in the silence that relieved the girl and made her calmer.

Calmer after taking a sip of hot milk looked around. Everything was very quiet ... And it was who had left the nervous girl.

"Jane," she whispered to herself.

Somehow she knew and felt that the girl was in trouble and needed her help.

Run.

Go fast.

Save her.

It seemed that she could hear the whole house screaming in her direction as she left his body to achieve speed. When she finally reached the door of her room she gasped loudly, the palms of her hands sweaty and her heart beating so loudly she could almost hear it resonating against her ears.

Without thinking twice entered the room and the scene before her made the bile rise in her stomach.

Jane frightened, with tears in her eyes, had her mouth capped while Jones using another hand to pass on the little girl's body. It was disgusting and disturbing.

Mary was usually against any act of violence, but at that moment she did not think twice in attack with their fists against the director.

"Leave her alone you, bastard" said while pounded with all the strength she had, but he shook it with ease playing hard against the floor "No ... Leave her alone. ... I beg... I... I will ... in place of Jane "Mary said with tears in her eyes staring at the man before her.

"Ahh, so that's it. You're jealous my little girl," said the director laughing while caressing the face of Mary who tried to escape his touch turned her face aside, "Are you jealous because I'm not giving you attention, right?" Mr. Jones said when he was kissing her neck.

Mary just stared to Jane and whispered to the same voiceless "Hide yourself" as she was pulled out of the room by the director, did not wanted to risk the man change his mind and try to move against Jane again.

When she was finally pulled into the bedroom of the director, Maria felt dizzy and tired. This was where her nightmare began. Deep breath and tried not to cry, was doing it for Jane, she reminded herself as she felt the man's hands on her body.

She even felt the mattress on her back, that moment Mary was far away. Her body might be at the mercy of the man, but her mind and soul was hidden within herself, her eyes fixed at any point of the wall while trying to convince herself that it was not happening.

She endured everything silent without giving a single peep or tear, if he became furious and would be even worse. Felt bites on her body, he invested hard on her body, the breath of his vodka on her face.

_"Get it over, please"_ She begged silently in your mind.

Can not help sigh of relief when he finally had his pleasure and withdrew his body over her.

"You're so beautiful. It's a shame."

"Sorry?" She whispered as she packed her clothes.

"You're getting old Maria ... Now go away."

Without waiting for a second order the brunette forced her legs to run from that room, the last words torment her mind.

When she finally reached her room looked at Jane who was waiting for her awake and scared. At that moment more than ever she hated that man, because this time he had taken the innocence of another girl.

Jane as she saw Mary approaching did not think twice and ran toward the girl, wrapping her little arms around the brunette's neck and began to cry.

"It's alright, it's alright" Mary said softly unsure whom was trying to convince, Jane or herself.

After what seemed like hours Jane finally calmed down and went back to sleep and that was when Mary cringed in the corner and gave vent to her tears.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Let your reviews. I would love to know what you think about this chapter.


	4. III - Chains

**Disclaimer: **Avengers is not mine, this is just a fanfic with intent to entertain. Loki, Tony and the other characters are not mine, sadly, but the original characters and the plot belong to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm here again. And without a beta yet, I did my best to review all chapter, but if you find any mistake, tell me please. For this chapter listen **Little Lion Man** from **Mumford & Sons **that you can find in my profile.

For who missed Loki, he is back *-*

* * *

**Chapter III - Chains**

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_

**– Ernest Hemingway**

Loki raised his head feeling dizzy as blood trickled from a cut on his temple, a sadistic smile on his face seemed to incite his tormentor to continue, he would not let himself be mastered, would not be controlled by your enemy foolish. No, he had not allow himself to fall.

He felt again the lash of the whip on his back forcing him to surrender, but he wouldn't succumb. That fool was lucky that his hands were trapped and had stolen her his magic, if not, would his blood and not his to run. He raised his fists wanting to punch the man in front of him just to feel the chains that bound him by preventing his movement.

The soldier opened a sneer to notice the attempt to Loki, which only enraged God. Without thinking twice, Loki spat on the face of your enemy noting with satisfaction when the smile even give rise to a furious scowl before he could say anything he felt his face be hitting hard by fist of the furious soldier.

Soon he would be far away and those fools pay for every little torture. He was one of his prisoners now, but not for long, he thought to himself, and when he got out of there would have immense pleasure in destroying them one by one. Thanos wasn't and would never be his master. He was free, he was a god among mortals foolish that his "beloved" brother both protected ... Ah yes, his brother. He also would pay for the humiliation which had been imposed to him

_"Brother? He is not his brother"_ retorted his furious mind.

No, Thor wasn't his brother. Odin wasn't his father. And Asgard? Asgard would be your true home? What was left after all these years of lies?

Nothing.

There was nothing left beyond fury.

And hatred.

Odin had deceived him all these years, had made him believe it was equal to Thor. He wasn't. They never were. The throne could never be his because it was not rightfully his. He was not a Odinson. He was a Laufeyson.

"If it is not rightfully mine, so I'll take it for me" he thought opening a small smile. To Loki was more than clear that Thor would never be a great king, his "brother" knew how to use his fists, but not the brain. No, he did not believe that a period between humans would be enough to redeem him. Thor was a soldier, a warrior. But never a king. Never a diplomat.

So who was he? he wondered himself mentally. He was a monster, like the stories he had heard as a child. And he hated these stories now. What they represented.

He hated his reflection on the mirror surface of the water or image, hated the fact that he had been denied. He hated his fa ... No, Odin - he wasn't his father, he had never been, remembered him - for hiding him about his real nature. The god squeezed his hand tightly without worrying about the blood that flowed between them. They would pay. All of them.

"That's all you got for me piece of rust?" The god asked with a wry smile watching the soldier in his front.

The enraged soldier returned to flog him. Loki could feel your skin being torn. Apparently he did not like being called rust, he thought ironic to himself watching the hybrid.

He could smell his own blood that dripped from his injuries and the taste of it on his lips. His blood had a sour taste and its smell was like molten metal, it was almost like he could feel the taste of iron between his lips by the air. His arms were aching by the chains that bound him. He wanted to scream in pain, but forced himself to remain silent would not give that pleasure to her captor.

Sweat dripped from his body by mixing with his blood, he forced himself to stand up even feeling his knees buckled, strength abandoning him. Suddenly he no longer had no more strength, the tired and battered body succumbed to his weight and he fell hard on his knee on the floor.

He could hear the laughter of his tormentor and it filled him with rage giving him strength to resist again. He wouldn't give up to Thanos could not. Even weak, tired, could not drop. Thanos wanted Asgard. He would not give him. He wouldn't show him how to get the kingdom. After all there was his home, despite his hatred still had a strange sense of loyalty to his brother. No, Thanos would not win.

Yes, he was furious. He could kill Odin with his bare hands if given the chance.

But Thor and his mother - even though he knew that Frigga was not really his mother, to Loki, the queen still deserved his respect, even if he was sure he would never assume that he considered her as his mother - didn't deserved to succumb to the cruel tyrant. Oh no, he was not a big fan of his "brother", he undoubtedly he wanted Thor suffered, but did not wish his death.

"You will have to give up any time," he heard Thanos said somewhere in the dark room, but he didn't bother to look for his voice or made any sign that he had not recognized his presence or heard his words. It was better to let him think that there wasn't heard.

_"You will pay Thanos"_ He thought to himself of his eyes closed and a smile on her lips aside.

"You will have to give up any time," he heard Thanos said somewhere in the dark room, but he didn't bother to look for his voice or made any sign that he had not recognized his presence or heard his words. It was better to let him think that there wasn't heard.

One floor. Two. Three. Doors opening and closing all the way. The chains dragged down the dark hall and the sound of them mingled with the cry of other prisoners. Ladder. Padlock. And, in the end, his cell.

Loki had already decorated by the sounds and the little light that your eyes could capture by selling the way to his cell. He was kept separate from the others, which caused him some pride in thinking that he was considered dangerous and too valuable to be with the other prisoners.

His body was pushed into the cell and within seconds he could feel the effect of it on his magic. It was at best ... Irritating. When he could regain full access to his magic he would destroy all very slowly.

Would it not let stone unturned when he had finished. Thanos and all others would be wiped from existence ... Or maybe he could keep the stupid ship intact and only destroy Thanos and his soldiers if the people agreed to accept him as king kneeling in his presence.

It was a thought almost ... Merciful, he thought to himself as he looked around his cell, this had only a desk and chair and a single bed was little ... Very little, but it was better than being with the other prisoners upstairs.

He heard the sound of footsteps and didn't turn to acknowledge them. Knew who it was. Always after their "conversations" was sent one healer to care for his injuries, but he was not a fool to think of it as a courtesy. If he was healed because he was necessary alive for plans that their leader had in mind, and nothing beyond.

The girl was beautiful until standards for chitauris probably other contrivance used, but he would subject himself to get carried away by their baser instincts and lie down with a woman that despicable kingdom. Not that he was oblivious to the feminine charms, but she liked to choose those that would share his bed, unlike his "brother" had always been more selective about his partners.

He let the servant take care of your injuries and dismissed her with a wave of your hands without worrying about any thanks for taking care of his wounds.

He observed the gauze wrapped about his cut and with a wave of his hands spell his clothes, one of the few spells whose barrier used in his cell not blocked. He was wearing a simpler version, but no less elegant than his clothes had been torn moments before. After all he was a prince and he would not subject himself to use rags, besides, knew how much this irritated Thanos and torment the leader of chitauris was kind of fun for the god of mischief.

He lay down on his bed and casting a small ball began flinging it into the air and then hold it again. It was tedious, but keeping busy kept him from going crazy inside that cell. The guards probably should have gone to the cafeteria at this time ... As always. A routine that the god had already decorated.

For the next few hours he would be alone with his thoughts.

Suddenly he felt something different. A weak energy that seemed to grow exponentially and he had the sensation of hearing a kind of singing ... feminine? Had he finally started to go crazy? He asked himself.

And then he felt a twinge in his stomach and then immediately another. The walls seemed to be moving like waves, the barrier trying to resist the spell without much success.

With a puff the magic finally crossed the magical barrier and half dazed Loki felt being pulled by it. Were just a few seconds and soon he was elsewhere.

_"A spell of Oath"_ He thought to himself looking around trying to find that wizard or witch would have enough power to overcome that barrier and felt confused to see that it was a simple room with traces of decoration female ... In **Midgard.**

As a human, probably in his case, would have access to that magic size can even dribble the magical barrier that imprisoned him in his cell?

He noticed a human girl in the corner of the room, she seemed distracted enough not to notice him. He noticed her features and opened a malicious smile to notice that the girl was beautiful by human standards. When she bumped against his body can smell his skin, smelled faintly of freesia, despite that it looked weak mixed smell of the salty tears and blood.

Her skin looked very soft and had a light brown tone was very different from women of his kingdom and he could not help but feel attracted by exotic tone. He clasped his hands tightly against his body as he felt the desire to take his hand up to her shoulder and pet her.

He mentally berated himself by his thinking. And assuming a serious and pompous tone he addressed the girl.

"Who are you human? How did you summon me here?"

"Lo... Loki" The human girl stammered, scared.

"Not. I' am the bogeyman" the god replied ironically raising an eyebrow until suddenly the girl turned pale, before she fell Loki spread his arms and held her.

At this time browns found green eyes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart to Cora Felix, whom helped me giving opinions in this chapter, thank you.

I will start the weeks of college's test so I don't know when I would be able to post again. I will do my best to come back as soon as possible.


	5. IV - The god among us

**Disclaimer: **The Avengers isn't mine, but I kidnapped Loki and I won't let him go back... Hey, a girl can dream -q

**Author's Note: **I advise reading this chapter listening to music that I left in my profile, just click on the player that appears on top of the lyrics. I hope you enjoy personal and leaving the ghostly area, I would love to meet you -q

I'm still without a beta, so if you find any mystake please tell me and I will correct. Remember, english isn't my first language.

* * *

**Chapter IV - The god among us**

**In this moment...**

She was in his arms.

Arms.

Him.

Her heart was beating so hard and wildly, she had the impression that anyone could listen it at that moment. Her throat was dry, her pupil dilated, her breathing changed.

She couldn't tell if they were reactions of fear or fascination, it seemed that all the feelings and emotions they had entered into a jumble that she still didn't know how to get out.

She couldn't believe it had worked. There was him. Loki. And he was looking at her ... And he had beautiful eyes.

He had asked a question, didn't he? Why she couldn't remember right now? Truth be told, she was scared and completely fascinated by the man before her.

Suddenly he approached as if to kiss her and Maria felt her eyes closing, as strange as it was she really wanted to kiss him. Her heart was beating wildly and her hands began to sweat nervously waiting anxiously for a kiss that never came.

"My arms are weighing" said Loki breaking the magic of that moment that Mary was.

Blushing she pulled away from him quickly, berating herself for her attitude. What the hell was she thinking? Was he kiss her really?

Was sleep, it could only be it, some much sleep with the stress of all that she had done that day imagining things could happened. Or at least she wanted to believe it.

"As you brought me here human?" Loki asked again, looking serious for that Maria had the impression that he had looked to her lips for a while, but it was probably just an impression, she told herself.

"The book"

"Explain yourself" The god said through gritted teeth.

The brunette then walked to the window where he had left the book and held it on the moonlight.

The look on the face of the god changed for a few seconds, but as soon as the glow had appeared in his eyes, it disappeared, leaving Maria in doubt if that glow had really existed or outside her mind playing tricks.

_"No... It was real."_ She thought to herself. He knew that book.

It was only a heartbeat and the next second Loki was in front her holding her wrist, a extremely furious look on his face.

"How did you get that book human?"

"A woman ... A woman blinded in the antique ... antique shop ... gave me" Mary said stammering frightened by the look on the face of the god.

"You're lying" He growled.

"No ... I swear. She said ... She said it was the guardian and she was expecting me" Maria defended herself finally convincing the god.

Loki looked at the girl's wrist and released the same away. The brunette looked at her wrist, her skin had been marked with the fingers of the god. She rubbed vigorously trying the to get rid of the pain she felt, mentally cursing.

Loki seemed oblivious to what was happening or had given little attention to the case, staying of back to Maria. After a few seconds of silence, which further top increased the anxiety of the girl, turned toward her and asked:

"Blind, did you say?"

"Yes," Maria replied trying to figure out what was happening.

"Brunhild" He said just causing astonishment in the girl. She knew the story of the Valkyrie.

She remembered reading the Völsunga saga and the story of Valkyrie that had been ordered by Odin to live as human, after making a decision that would went against The All Father. She also remember that the story she had killed herself after the death of Siegfried, jumped herself in his mortuary pile of beloved sorry for plotting his death.

It was a beautiful but sad story.

How was it that blind woman was Brunhild?

"But ... But she's dead!" Maria said looking for the god, completely confused and astonished.

"This is what you, humans, believing" retorted Loki giving a smirk "Give me the book" the god said extending his hand.

"No ... It's mine" the brunette said clutching the book in her arms, she somehow felt she should protect the book, with all her strength if possible. "You'll have to take it from me," she said putting in defensively which caused some amusement in the god who began to laugh.

"You have spirit and courage human, I must admit" And then again in a close and open eyes he was in front of Maria that scared if anchoring in the wall "But I need this book" Loki said extending his hand.

What happened next was surprising as much for the brunette like as for the god to taking in account the face of astonishment he did. Once Loki touched the book, his hand quickly gained a burn and he quickly swore in a language that Maria didn't know, but for fear that he would woke up Jane, quickly brought her hand to the mouth of the god, capping it.

"What are you ...?" He began angry

Mary just nodded her head indicating that girl laid in bed nearby.

"Not here, please. I don't want to wake up her." The brunette said looking serious for the god and without thinking twice grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs causing amazement to him at the audacity of the same girl.

When they finally reached the room Maria felt a tug on the sleeve of her pajamas and turned to face the god who watched her with a frown.

"What happened?"

"My hand" Loki answered simply.

Maria blushed furiously to notice that there really had her hands in the god's hands and pulled her hand away quickly as if his hand had burning and lowering her head glad she had forgotten to redo her braids and now she could use her hair as a curtain to hide her embarrassed face.

_"Argh Maria, drop being so stupid"_ She chided herself mentally.

"Look at me human" Loki said doing Maria back to face him. "I want answers and you apparently is the only one who can answer me, so start talking human."

She was tired of the superior tone used for the god "My name is Maria" She replied. Hey, it cost nothing to him to use her name right?

Loki just threw his head back and laughed, causing further anger the girl who shook hands with furious force. She didn't like being the target of mockery.

To the surprise of the human, Loki approached her and gently lifted her chin looking directly at her eyes and again she felt lost within the dark look.

His eyes seemed to contain many secrets, hiding so many things and like he have seen so much, was an antique look in his eyes, but still fascinating and she'd love to know what was behind that gaze.

"Do not forget, I am your superior. I am whom gives orders here, not you. If I wanted to kill you now, I would kill you. If I wanted to kiss you, I would." He said brushing his lips at Mary's lips whom gulped. "And you could not stop me or hinder, or even fight me" The god said opening a malicious smile.

The brunette just continued to stare at the god before her, feeling her heart galloping hard inside. What was happening? Why she was so fascinated?

She could feel all the air around him as if she had electrified energy discharges through your pores. Her wheezing.

If she was scared? Yes,She was very scared, but completely fascinated by the idea of kissing the god;

"But you do not fight?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow.

Maria just gulped and nodded her head.

No, she won't fight.

"But I'm not going to kiss you little witch." The god answered disappearing in the dark, that cause her some regret and at the same time relieved to see her away from the fascination that Loki had on her. "Not yet" completed the god doing Maria blushing deeply.

The god looked at her and let out a smirk.

"Tell me human, have you ever been kissed?"

Maria just shook her head amazed with the direction of the conversation. No, she never been kissed, fortunately Mr. Jones never showed interest in kisses, what was a relief. She couldn't imagine herself having to kiss that horrible old man.

The god just opened a small smile.

"When I will kiss you, it will be because begged me first " he causing Maria to look really scared. " Why the amazement human? You should feel grateful to have attracted the attention of this god. But don't let it fill your head with silly ideas."

"I will not" the girl answered attracted the attention of the god again.

"Excellent. Now, let go to the answers. "

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I'm very busy at the college, but the chapter is there. It's isn't so big, I know, but I really liked it * - * Review, favorite, follow ... That always cheers me up.


End file.
